Taming of a Jerk 2
by hayella
Summary: If being true to yourself is being a jerk then maybe I am! No, not maybe. I really am! I’m freaking in love with you and I will do just as I promised! By all possible means, Mitchie please say yes!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

* * *

**Last summer, I believe I let you read the pillow book of an ordinary girl who didn't even aspire to be tamer of a jerk.**

**For those who do not remember or haven't read it, it's entitled …**

**TAMING OF A JERK**

_Summary: _How I, Mitchie Torres, made the GREAT Shane Gray realize the consequences of having everything after humiliating myself in front of the super popular Connect 3 band, which at first I didn't recognize.

**Now, I plan to give you the second part of that pillow book. Please bear with me with the not so fast updates. I sincerely apologize. I hope you support this as much as or more than you supported "Taming of a Jerk." Most importantly, have fun reading and imagining. Laugh as hard as you can^^ It's how I did this anyway.**

PS: If you haven't read it, I'd be delighted if you'll take time to enjoy reading it and leave some comments as well. But if you'd prefer speeding up to this second part already, then that's okay. I'll try to make this easy for you to understand too.

For the mean time, I intentionally posted this chapter as introduction to what the story is about. Let's begin with a glimpse of "Taming of a Jerk."

_Here goes: __**How to tame a jerk? – Taken from "Taming of a Jerk"**_

**1. Don't make him feel so highly.**

"Mitchie wow!"

"What wow?"

"I told you they're wow but I never thought you'll have the courage to go greet the members of Connect 3! You even got the courage to talk to them and call their lead singer a jerk." With the last sentence, Caitlyn almost choked out and burst into laughter.

"They are members of the Connect Three?"

**2. Be yourself. Be kind, if you want to.**

I turned back and walked ahead. But then right before I took more than five steps away, we both heard a yell from some girl, probably a fan of his because she shouted, "It's Shane Gray!" She was wearing jogging pants so with her friends, probably exercising without any idea that their idol will be in the same place.

I looked back and saw a no where to go expression, one that I usually don't refuse to help. He might be a jerk, but that's not an exception of the needy.

"Come here!" I pulled him before those girls start running after. They did and that made us ran faster. We hid in a very good hiding place, up a tree a little far from the park itself.

**3. Accept some compliments from him. **

"So how was it?" I finally managed to ask, a little nervous, but not because I might have sounded bad. At that point, I didn't care if I embarrassed myself, the only question I wanted him to answer, was if he saw who I was in the song I wrote and sang.

"Heavenly…" Again, I didn't know what to say.

**4. Be honest and let him be honest too.**

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"Do I look okay to you?"

"No, you're like a human shaped chocolate." He laughed. Good thing the rain stopped already. I knew I look like chocolate because of mud but it was only because I wanted to help.

**5. Try to see both sides of him which you like and not so like.**

"You'll love it." Shane said as he moved the curtains in the car which served their purpose to avoid fans.

True, I was left speechless. And the place … it sure was memorable.

If there's something more memorable than the place though, that was him being stocked in a canoe ride with Caitlyn.

**6. At times, don't try too hard to stop yourself if you're falling for him already. That's being a jerk too you know!**

"You already are important to me. How can you think you can replace my place of being the jerk between us?"

"Then why are you still doing this? I'll leave alright. I don't want to see you again. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't even think what I asked could bring this argument and this whole issue. I didn't expect that, believe me!"

"Whoever said I don't believe you, you stupid girl? Ever think this came up because it's meant to be?" He stopped pulling me to face him and said all that.

**7. Know your rivals.**

"Well, you can say you just bought that and didn't actually make it then you can tell him you like him. Maybe it's better to confess after letting him know the truth." I commented.

"You know what? I might listen to you if you weren't a poor ugly faced PA you know!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm working for them and not for you. As for Shane, I actually hope he'll open his eyes and reject you!"

**8. Always remember that even bad girls can turn good, at times.**

"Why don't we do this? I'll just give him the chocolate. After all, he just told me he already likes another girl."

"Really? When? Who? What's her name? How come I didn't know that?" I sure have a lot questions. But it's normal, wasn't it?

**9. Let him save you when necessary.**

Blessed for me, I wasn't even able to mutter a word.

"Yes, she's our close personal friend!" A voice interrupted and another guess who? Shane Gray.

"Shane!" They immediately called and greeted.

Connect 3 sat with us and the chat went on. We ended up playing truth or dare. Guess what? I never drink.

**10. If he confessed, then it's up to you to ask God for help.**

"How strong? How … how would you know that you like someone?" I can't literally ask him how he can like me. So that was the least I was able to voice out.

"I don't know … maybe when you keep thinking about her, when everyday you ask God for you to see her, when every time she's around you you're happy for an unexplainable cause, when you feel like you never want to leave her side despite how bad she looks or how bad she smells or how terrible she sees herself, maybe when despite all imperfections, you know you have to be beside her and you just have to and you want to and …"

**11. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**A/N: I owe everything I have to God. He's my best friend. So don't get surprised if you see Him mentioned a lot of times.**

**Now, let's take a peek in Part 2.**

**WARNING: The arrangement of the lines is random from different chapters of Part 2. **

**_A/N: The posting of Part 2 - itself is dependent on the positive responses this chapter will gain. So please do review! Advance thanks._**

*****

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him? Fine! Shane, tell me the truth."

"I planned to do just that yes but you actually came and that gave me reason to trust again. Mitchie, please don't get mad! I'm sorry. I really am. Mitchie, please…"

_SILENCE _(You wanna know why? Hint: Four letter word.)

"I believe you."

***

"Why are you staring at me like that? Are you falling for me already?

"What did you say jerk?"

"I said I think you're falling for me already. But oh well, since it's you, I won't mind!"

"What? What since it's me?"

"Geez Mitchie, I did confess already! What more do I have to do? And besides, I'm hot, cool, gorgeous and …"

"And what? Jerkish?"

"No but do I qualify to your heroic category already?"

"Nope. Not yet. Never."

"But you do realize I'm trying right?"

"Who knows?"

"Hey!"

"Can you stop thinking about that for a while?"

"How can I? It's like you're telling me to stop thinking about you which in my words would be the same as IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Seriously, get some help!"

"I will if it's your help!"

"Shane!"

"What? I was just stating facts."

"You really are a jerk!"

"If being true to yourself is being a jerk then maybe I am! No, not maybe. I really am! I'm freaking in love with you and I will do just as I promised! By all possible means, Mitchie please say yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because … because you're jerk!"

"Hey! Don't joke with me now. We both know that long time ago!"

*****

"When I said I like you, just forget it. I wish you happiness Mitchie."

*****

"Who asked you guys to bring me here?"

*****

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

…

**LAST WORDS: Thanks and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**TAMING OF A JERK 2**

**A/N: No offense to anyone. I'm just trying to make him sound as jerkish as possible (at the same time a changed person.) It's one of my jobs, and an important part for this story I believe. So I decided to let Shane narrate the part two of Taming of a Jerk. Who knows, maybe soon I'll give it the title, "How It Feels To be Tamed?" or "After Shock of Being Tamed." Whatcha think?**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Smitchie_

Haha I know you're too shocked that I – THE Shane Gray is writing a pillow book. But hey, I'm a changed person. And even though Mitchie seriously might kill me if she learned I did read her pillow book, instead of letting her suffer alone in shame, I'll so prefer feeling ashamed myself. Only I think my face is thick enough to handle whatever embarrassment I'll face. Let Hot Tunes read this for all I care! Anyway there are a lot out there who try to imitate my way of writing. Sorry for them I'm the real one! Too bad for them – let's just say they're not jerkish enough. Haha. See what I mean?

Anyway, I know I did what I can. And let me sound a little Godly (I'm trying okay!) but I do feel grateful to have met Mitchie.

Yeah, yeah! I'm jerk. I don't blame you for still thinking that. Honestly, I like being called a jerk. Aside from the fact it is part of the pop star image, Mitchie smiles when she calls me that. It's like her personal nickname for me. I know it's kinda negative, but what more can sound more negative than the rejection of the girl you love? Right?

As much as I'm concerned, God loves me enough that I still haven't lost my chances to court her. I am doing what I can, honestly I am.

What does it feel to be me you ask? Well – cool. I'm mortified that if I act arrogant then Mitchie will be hurt. I'm no obsessed okay! Fine, maybe … a little. I mean, who wouldn't be? For guys out there, try being a jerk for once in your life and see if you won't fall in love to a girl like Mitchie! Sorry for you there's only ONE Mitchie Torres and surely, I'll not lose against any of you! Never you hear, never!

Connect 3 is the most important band for me. It's our band. I learned how to use "our" and not just "my." See? I changed.

You really wouldn't want to know how I saw Mitchie's pillow book. My favorite part is when she wrote …

"_Who would have thought Shane … the owner of the voice that I adore, would be so much of an arrogant jerk? _

_I like Jason. He's a good person. I find Nate a little not so understandable but at most he's nicer than the Shane._

_Maybe now you get it, I wrote this to relieve my anger on that jerk. Sorry about that, but really, he's a jerk!" _

My interpretation to that – she's so good to be true! How can she still do all she did for me with the impression I left her? And she said she liked my voice. It's like music in my ears to hear compliments from her.

I also like the part when we fought for the second time. Let me tell you a secret. I wasn't so much in the bad mood that time. I was just too embarrassed I knew she was telling the truth about not knowing us so I acted like that to keep her away. I was surprised to learn my prediction of seeing her again - somewhat more of a prayer actually came true. I only realized it was a prayer. Why else will I look in the sky with my eyes closed if not? Yeah, well even Shane Gray has a King and I call Him God! Capital H okay!

Back to the story, here's the part…

"_What? Can't I really get some privacy in here?" _

"_You again?"_

"_Hey, I'm sorry okay."_

"_Sorry for what, for ruining my day?" _

"_I didn't mean to distract you or anything. I was just curious okay and why in the first place are you sitting on the grass in this cold morning?"_

"_You want an answer? Because I needed some privacy and then you popped out again with your tricks!"_

"_Look, if you really don't believe I didn't know who you were when we met then that's not my problem anymore. I did something wrong by disturbing you, that's why I apologized. You being a jerk is none of my concerns anymore." _

It's so kind of her to still help me after I acted that way. That's when I suddenly felt like maybe taking another chance to trust someone is good. I believed so and here I am now, loving that someone.

Let me go on with the story now. The summary of my favorite parts in her pillow book is actually everything so if you wouldn't mind reading like a replica of hers, let me skip that part and tell you what happened.

I'm not with her for the mean time. I know … crazy me huh? I did send her like twenty text messages and five post cards, together with seven bouquets of flowers. I also called her like fourteen times.

It's night time in their place so I can't call now. She's probably asleep. Concert tours sure are fun. It's a chance to let the people know that I'm a changed person. It's also a chance to see how sad I feel like a huge part of me is missing because she's not with me.

Yet she did promise that if she'll say yes to a suitor, she'll make sure to tell me. But I guess there's really no need to that. We're both aware I have private investigators watching her. I asked Caitlyn to tell me things. Mitchie knows that too. She just laughs when she realized how serious I am. I also don't plan to let her suitors other than me live. Haha, just kidding. I know Mitchie likes me. Don't get the wrong idea! I know she does. Her pillow book says so. But I'm not taking it for granted. I don't know all her reasons why she's not answering me yet but I know I love her so I'm taking my chances. And I know feelings can change. But as of now, I'm sure of mine. Ever believe I'm actually asking God to let her be the one for me? I started wanting to be close to God when Mitchie told me that she did pray to meet the owner of the voice she adores. God loves us enough that that person turned out to be me. I also pray to be someone important to Mitchie. What more can I ask? Let His desires be done! Hurray!

Also, I do miss her a lot. I plan to let her read my pillow book as well. But I can't tell what will happen tomorrow. All I know is that tomorrow will be more fun than today and the day after tomorrow will be more fun than tomorrow.

This is how I lived today. Wake up, groom, fix hair, eat, ride car, talk to Nate and Jase, greet fans, apologize to fans, sing, sing more and sing more and now here I am in bed, all exhausted. Yet I know Mitchie also felt exhausted when she's writing her pillow book.

I know she wrote it for a cause. I know she doesn't want me to read it. She's all out in there. In everything she does, she's doing it with what she can. I want to do things for her too. I know if she read this, she'll smile. I want her to see more about the inner Shane. I want her to know I don't want to hide things from her. I want her to know … I do love her.

Mitchie, I wrote you a letter…

_Dearest Mitchie,_

_Yeah I know I deserve a punch from you because I read and am still reading your pillow book/diary. Honestly, I read it accidentally. Just that the part of me reading it word by word is my decision and I am sorry. But more than sorry, I can't lie that reading it makes me feel super happy. I like you. You know that already I know. I just want to let you know it again and again so you won't forget. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you like a gazillion times – no, wait I think I got it wrong. I like you a lot more than that! I'm away from you now. But I'll be back just as I promised._

_I can't wait to see you again^^_

_Shane_

_PS: For the nth time, I love you._

Tomorrow, I know there's more.

A few days more and I'll be back.

Ooooohhhh wait my cell phone's ringing. I just got a text!

Yeppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! It's from Mitchie.

"_Shane, thanks."_

Seriously, now we all know I'm grinning.

"_No prob Mitchie. U still awake? Can't sleep?"_

"_Not really. Just doing something."_

"_Thinking?"_

"_A little."_

"_Something happened?"_

"…"

"_Come on Mitchie! U know u can tell me things."_

"_Okay."_

"_So what's up?"_

"_How in the world did you get hold of my pillow book Shane Gray!?"_

Ooooopppssss. I'm doomed! Super doomed!!!

"_That's the most embarrassing thing that has happened if you must know Shane! We promised to tell each other everything. Why didn't you tell me you have a copy of it?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Shane!"_

"_I know this would happen."_

"_Then why did you do it? What kind of guy are you?"_

"_A good one. I promise you, whatever I read (and though I read all of it) it's just between you and me."_

"_Don't talk to me."_

"_Do you still have the Shane doll I sent you?"_

"_What about it jerk!"_

"_To make it quits, press the blue button and whatever you find inside, they're yours."_

"_What…"_

"_Did you see it?"_

"_This better be good!"_

"_Shane I …"_

"_I can't tell you I didn't know you loved me. I don't know if you still do, but at most by what you have now you'll know I liked you first and as testimony to what I wrote there myself with Shane Gray's handwriting and cool signature in the end, Mitchie I still love you…"_

"_Since when did you…"_

"_Since I felt that I can trust you."_

"_And that will be … when?"_

"_Haha I feel so pitiful I can't see you blush. You're blushing aren't you Mitchie?"_

"_Jerk!!! I'm not!"_

"_Then tell me it's not a lie!"_

"_I…stupid jerk!"_

"_Haha even in texts you can't lie. No worries. I admit I'm grinning now."_

"_What? You really are so full of yourself!"_

"_You really can't not talk to me can you? Hahaha"_

"_I can! Watch me!"_

"_Hey? Mitchie! I'm just kidding… Mitchie?"_

I guess she really got annoyed by me this time. I sent her a lot of messages already. Mitchie!

Wait … she couldn't be reading the ones I just told her to read … Hahaha, possible. I'm actually hoping she is. Enough of embarrassment Shane Gray – Mitchie deserves to know things about you.

Wait again, if I'm not mistaken I also wrote there about …. Heyyyy!!!!!!! I think I just sent her too much info!!!!!

"_Mitchie please reply!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Shane Gray-LOL, hahaha it's very funny!"_

"_Fine laugh as much as you want! It's not my fault I had so much encounter with shameful things since I got into a fight thanks to you Torres!"_

"_Hey … this song …"_

"_That song …"_

I wrote it for her.

_A/N: Review/s? I believe this will help big time if you want me to update ^^ Merry Christmas people!_

_PS: Please check out "A Style Just For You." It's also hilarious ^^_


End file.
